


You're The Only Star in My Sky

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Marmar, Pearl cusses, Pearlie, Stargazing, Starry sky's!, Sweet nothings being whispered, date night!, night sky, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl finds Marina stressed about a new song she's trying to write for a radio station. After some time, she decides it's time to treat her girlfriend to a long awaited date night





	You're The Only Star in My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It was really late, and I was sitting outside looking at the sky, anf I felt like this needed to be written. Please enjoy my friends!

"there's no way I can get this done.." Spoke a Stressed octoling from the table in the kitchen.

All day long..into the silent evening..  
Marina had been trying to write a new number for an offer she got. A jingle for the new radio station, 'Uptown Inkopolis', she had been having lots of trial and error this week, and not the good kind

"Maybe I could..add some...." She paused for a second, peering at her notebook full of endless scribbles, circumspecting it. "ugh!" She spouted out of frustration, slamming her pen down on her notebook. burrying her face in her hands. trying not to show signs of her utter circumvention. "No! That'll never work.." muffled, bothered words came from the octoling. She thought this would be easy..with her argosy of endless ideas she thought she had..

            --------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Pearl was lounging far from the Octoling, hense her situation with the song, she didn't wish to bother her girlfriend.

The inkling was kicked back in one of Marinas oversized shirts on the bed her and Marina shared. scrolling through Inkstagram for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, she starts hearing the Octolings grunts of frustration, and stress..it broke Pearls heart to hear that..

She thought to herself for a second..

"What if i..took her somewhere exciting..for a date! Yeah..she needs that.."

 

She contemplated to herself, where she could take Marina that she's never been..something she's never seen..

 

Something..

 

Beautiful.

         --------------------------------------

About an hour later, the slouched, and messy inkling veered the corridor of the bedroom, seeing Marina with her face buried in her arms, small sobs coming from her upset form.

 

The rapper rather hated this sight..

 

She approached Marina, putting her hands on her shoulders. her head Lifted from it's burried place In her hands

 

Pearl looked around to face her "hey" she said in a low-key quiet tone, as she placed a small peck to Marinas cheek.

 

"Hey.." the Octoling said, with tears silently flowing down her already redened and tear streaked cheeks.

 

That sight wasn't any better then the first, it just burned pearls retnas to see Marina cry out of pain and disappointment..

 

"Come on now..don't cry.." the inkling spoke, "I have a surprise for you, that will hopefully get your mind off of this shit..."

 

Marina perked up upon hearing this, "a surprise? Come on Pearlie..I really need to get this d-“

She was cut off by a pale fingertip across her lips “no no no, shut up, you shit. Marina you’re not gonna work yourself to death..come on you need a break”

 

The octoling realized Pearl was probably right..she needed a break..she had been working all day, after all.

"alright..fine...but first, get some pants Pearlie.."

               ----------------------------

After they both cleaned up, and changed into appropriate attire, they headed out on foot, according to Pearl it was walking distance.

 

As the couple approached their destination, Pearl covered Marinas eyes and guided her onto what seemed like a grass field..or maybe a hill? Unsure, she was anxious to say the least. 

 

 

"okay! You ready Mar!" Pearl said, ecstatically.

 "I guess!" Marina replied, with slight hesitence.

 

Pearls hands lifted off of Marinas greedy eyes, revealing the most beautiful sky sight of a starry sunset..yellow and orange hues faded to light pink and purple..painted with white stars..

 

Marina was... in awe..she's never really seen something like this.. And really..she's always wanted to..

 

Pearl suddenly broke the silence between them, guiding Marina over under a tree, motioning for her to sit down next to her. She obliged greatly.

 

Marina sat down next to her, grabbing her hand and snuggling closely to Pearl, who just couldn't stop smiling.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Pearl asked, sounding softer then her usual loud voice.

 

"Indeed yes..but you know what's more Beautiful?" Pearls gaze shifted downward toward Marina

"hm. What Babe?" The octolings eyes lit up with glisten and adorned on her Pearlie

"you"

 

The rapper rolled her eyes with disbelief of the cheesy complement amused yet, blushing at her partners adorable comments.

 

"Oh cod, shut up.."

 

"What! It's true!" The octoling responded, laughing playfully.

 

They sat there for what seemed like hours, with the glowing sunset ending into a dark, blue and purple..they counted the stars..connected constellations..all the while keeping each other close, laying by each other on the soft grass as it blowed by in the wind.

 

This truly was exactly what Marina needed..she got to do something wonderful with someone she truly..truly loved, and adored with all her heart.

 

"Hey Pearlie?" Marina interupted the silence.

 

"Hm?" Pearl responded quietly

 

"I love you"

 

Even though Marina said these words all the time.. It still made her feel so unbelievably Happy and lucky that she has someone like Marina..

 

"I love you too..MarMar.."


End file.
